


Bedside Manner

by MeinongsJungleBook



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Paddling, Pegging, Polyamory, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinongsJungleBook/pseuds/MeinongsJungleBook
Summary: Zep wants to play a game.





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Er, so this is a fic I wrote all the way back in 2011 as part of a gift exchange for a Livejournal user named trollwinter...at least that's what I assume given what I named the document (I think the request was for threesomes, crossdressing and spanking, but I can't remember for certain). I recently found it and read through it and thought "huh, this is still pretty good", so looks like I'm posting it here.

The one pleasant aspect of John’s otherwise exceedingly unpleasant stay at the hospital had been Zep’s company. The alienation created by the cold disinterest of the doctors had been somewhat alleviated by Zep’s earnest attention and attentive conversation. Having left the hospital, John found his medical treatments far less trying now that they were administered with tenderness and care by Amanda and Zep, but it seemed that John could still rely on Zep to make his treatments that bit more entertaining.

This is what John surmised as he stirred to consciousness to find Zep standing at the foot of his bed dressed in a frilly nurse’s outfit, complete with nurse’s hat and lacy white stockings.

“Ah, you’re awake! Right on time for your check-up!” said Zep beaming, a sing-song tone to his voice.

A smirk formed on John’s face, before he adopted an expression of mock seriousness so that he might play along, “I’m so glad you’re here nurse, I don’t much care for doctors to be honest. This won’t hurt, will it?”

“Oh, not in a way you won’t like,” Zep replied slyly, before adding in the sing-song voice, “Now, don’t be a baby! If you’re a good boy I’ll give you a lolly pop.” Zep’s voice cracked slightly as he finished the last sentence, as though he was having a hard time containing his laughter; John was tickled by this.

“Oh I look forward to that,” John whispered, unable to stop himself from smirking once again.

“Now, I can’t have you squirming about,” said Zep as he brandished a set of fluffy white handcuffs he’d taken from a medical tray near the bed. What remained on the tray was covered by a white sheet. Zep used the cuffs to secure the hands of an unprotesting John to the bar at the top of his bed, and as Zep leaned over him John noticed that Zep had donned a sweet smelling fragrance that smelt very much like what Amanda wore when she could be bothered with perfume. John wondered how much involvement Amanda had in Zep’s “scheme”.

Once he had secured the cuffs Zep’s hands began to trail their way down John’s arms and then slowly down his bare chest, peeling back the bed sheet covering him as Zep did so.

“I just need to apply a soothing ointment,” Zep whispered mischievously, pulling back the sheet on the medical tray to reveal what appeared to be a squat tub of lube and a pair of rubber gloves. Zep pulled on the gloves, giving them a sharp snap and breaking into a wicked smile as he did so. He unscrewed the lid of the tub and applied some lube to his fingers, before he began to gently trace slow, meticulous circles over John’s nipples. It seemed that the substance Zep was using had perhaps been refrigerated, as John found himself gasping at the icy sensation, and then moaning slightly under Zep’s gentle touch.

After having worked their way outwards in delicate circles from John’s nipples, Zep’s gloved hands began to make their way down John’s belly, pulling down the bed sheet once more to expose his rising member.

“Interesting reaction,” Zep mused in an innocent tone of voice as he eyed John’s swelling cock, “worth investigating further, I would say.” With that Zep ran a finger up to the tip of John’s member and then wrapped his gloved fingers around the shaft. He gave a gentle tug, causing John to cry out abruptly. Zep began to gently pump John’s cock, the chilly lube and latex on his hands making the shaft slide between his fingers so very smoothly, sending John further into a state of erotic ecstasy with every skilled stroke.

“I think it’s worth exploring every possibility while we’re here, don’t you think?” Zep said, his voice now husky with lust. He slipped his free hand beneath John so that a lubed finger teasingly encircled John’s opening. Finally he slide the finger inside John, soon followed by another, and then yet another, the gloves and lube letting them slip so easily in and out as Zep stretched and stimulated John’s opening with one hand whilst the other continued to pump John’s cock, causing John to moan and writhe in voluminous pleasure.

Just when Zep had managed to virtually obliterate any thought from John’s otherwise deeply meditative mind and fill it only with blissful sensation, he withdrew his hands, prompting John to open his eyes to see Zep standing over him, a loving expression on his face. “You were always my favourite patient, John,” genuine affection underlay Zep’s playfully sing-song tone. He hooked an arm beneath John’s shoulders and bent down to lay a kiss upon his lips; softly at first, but then deep and passionate, and John felt his heart swell with love for his protégé.

“What is this I’m seeing nurse?” John found himself and Zep interrupted by a familiar but uncharacteristically cold female voice. Zep’s lips broke their contact with John’s, and John looked up to see Amanda standing in the doorway, wearing a lab coat over a woman’s dress suit, or at least the top half of a dress suit, which cut off just below her waist. She carried a clipboard and pen in her hand, and started to tap the pen against the clipboard as she stared icy daggers at Zep and John.

“Is this fraternization with the patient, nurse? Actually treating the patient like a human being?” Amanda demanded in clipped tones.

“N-n-no doctor!” Zep replied with a theatrically helpless stutter.

“I’m sure I could have just seen that patient... _smile_ ,” she uttered the last word with an exaggerated shudder of disgust, and John had to suppress a chuckle.

“We can’t have our nurses forming ‘special bonds’ with the patients, they’ll start to believe they are worthy of _compassion_ , urgh! Honestly, the orderlies are bad enough; you will have to be punished for this transgression,” Amanda pointed at Zep, who shrank back.

“No doctor, please!” Zep cried, his manner almost cartoonish.

“Quiet!” Amanda ordered, putting her pen and clipboard aside and walking over to the medical tray, where she pulled back the sheet some more to reveal a paddle.

“Now bend over,” she said severely, brandishing the paddle and staring threateningly, albeit theatrically, at Zep.

With a thespian whimper of helplessness, Zep bent over the foot of John’s bed. Amanda lifted up Zep’s skirt, revealing lacy white panties, which she then promptly pulled down so that they were around Zep’s knees.

“A nurse fraternizing with a patient,” Amanda spat in mock revulsion. “Don’t you know your place?” Amanda smacked the paddle smartly against Zep’s ass, prompting him to cry out.

“It’s bad enough that you’re acknowledging the patient has feelings,” she scolded as she slapped the paddle against Zep’s ass twice more.

“But you should know what nurses are there for, don’t you, you little slut,” continued Amanda, her tone now more openly aggressive as opposed to simply authoritarian. She landed a few more blows against Zep’s bare ass, causing tears to form in his eyes.

“P-please, doctor,” Zep wept.

“Nurses are there for the doctors to fuck behind their partners’ backs,” Amanda finished with a couple of hard spanks, now leering.

She placed the paddle back on the medical tray and picked up the tub of lube, but not before giving Zep’s red backside a hard pinch. Amanda used the lube to slick her hands and then pressed herself up against Zep’s bent over body so that her breath was on his neck. It was at this point that John could see that she had no underwear beneath her dress suit. One of her hands slipped beneath Zep’s waist and started to stroke his erect member, whilst she began to grind her hips against his bare ass and lick and suck at his neck, all causing Zep to moan and squirm beneath her. The display was making John’s own cock ache for contact and he was beginning to regret the cuffs that kept his hands above his head.

As John’s breath hitched from arousal Amanda removed her hand from Zep’s cock to grab him under the chin, the other hand grasping the back of his head to direct Zep’s line of vision towards John’s throbbing member, “You see how you’ve agitated this patient with your attempts at human decency?” Amanda said scoldingly. “You’d best do your job and treat him, shouldn’t you?”

“Yes doctor,” Zep breathed, before easing forward to slide his tongue up and down the side of John’s cock, making John almost cry out, before instead releasing a long, breathy moan.

Amanda returned her had to Zep’s member and stopped grinding against him so she was able to slide the fingers of her other lubed hand into Zep’s ass, eliciting a cry from Zep which was muffled by the fact that he had just taken John’s cock completely into his mouth. As Amanda worked her fingers inside Zep he moaned at the wonderful sensations, creating delicious vibration as he in turn sucked John’s cock.

Amanda again removed her hand from Zep’s member and placed it under his chin, gently coaxing his mouth away from John’s cock. She then took her hand from Zep’s ass and stood up straight, her inner thighs visibly dripping with arousal beneath her skirt. “This humanity you insist on displaying is alarming, I should run a test to investigate the anomaly,” Amanda said in a less aggressive but nonetheless authoritarian tone. “The patient is clearly afflicted as well, but I can only test one subject at a time. You will have to test the patient as I test you. Now, I must prepare the necessary equipment.”

Amanda pulled back the sheet on the medical tray almost completely to reveal a large, black strap-on, which she quickly harnessed to herself. “Well, why aren’t you in position?” she demanded, looking at Zep, who was still bent over the bed at John’s feet.

Zep quickly pulled down the lacy panties that were around his knees to remove them completely and then tugged back the sheets still covering John’s legs. He climbed onto the foot of the bed, wobbling slightly as he got up off of high heels. John let Zep spread his legs and position himself between them.

Amanda stood behind Zep at the end of the bed and placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his ear towards her mouth, “Well, what are you waiting for?” she whispered. With that Zep took John’s thighs in his hands and slowly slid his swollen cock into his teacher, as John groaned at the familiar sensation. Amanda then kneeled at the end of the bed, placing her hands on Zep’s hips before pushing the strap on inside him, nuzzling his neck as she did so. Zep’s glove hand began to pump John’s cock as the three of them started to rock backwards and forwards, finding a rhythm.

Together they worked their way towards rapture, all groaning and crying out at the erotic delight they were giving one another. They grew faster as they lifted each the other towards greater heights of ecstasy, getting closer and closer to the crescendo. No one was sure who had come first, but they eventually found themselves clinging to each other for support, having returned from the mind-shattering pleasure of orgasm.

They untangled themselves from one another before Amanda and Zep freed John from his restraints and then lay on either side of him, basking in afterglow and the sweet company of lovers.

“That was quite a performance,” John said eventually, his arms encircling each of his apprentices.

“It was Zep’s idea,” Amanda said in a sleepy and satiated voice. “When he told me about it I thought it sounded too fun not to play along.”

“It seemed like something you would devise Zep,” John said, chuckling slightly as his nuzzled the top of Zep’s head.

Zep snuggled a bit closer to John. “I just came up with the hospital thing,” he said yawning. “A lot of it was Amanda too.”

John smiled but felt slight note of concern stir within his heart to nestle itself amongst the overwhelming love he felt for his apprentices. He had in part designed Zep’s test in order to liberate him from the tyranny of a system that kept him down. He had watched Zep at the hospital; subordinate to doctors whom he disrespected but was unprepared to defy, small and helpless and downtrodden. Zep had come so far since then, but John had to wonder if he still harboured the same bitterness in his heart that he had held onto at the hospital.

“Do you still hate the doctors from the hospital, Zep?” John asked, his voice gentle but serious.

Zep was silent for a moment, before he responded, “I feel sorry for them. They really are as shallow and empty as we just pretended. They can’t imagine the depth of what we share, but then, that’s why the work exists. Together we can show them how to value their lives, just like you showed Amanda and I.”

At that moment John felt a glorious surge of maddeningly strong love for both Zep and Amanda. They were proof that his philosophy was a success, and they would continue his legacy, playing doctor to the world that sorely needed them. “I’m so proud of you,” he said sincerely, kissing them each on the forehead, “and I love you so much.”

Zep and Amanda both snuggled closer to him, and Amanda responded sleepily but sincerely, “And I love you. You too Zep,” she added squeezing Zep’s hand. She then giggled, “Plus you look really fucking sweet in a nurse’s outfit.”

Zep suddenly jumped as though startled, “Sweet! We almost forgot!” Zep scrambled off of the bed and leapt over to the medical tray, finally pulling the sheet completely off of it and picking up what had been left concealed.

“I did promise,” he said, and held out the item to John. It was a very fine specimen; large and round with swirling, bright colours, looking absolutely scrumptious. It was a lollypop. John couldn’t help himself anymore, he began to laugh.


End file.
